Perfect Mate
by DoujinGirl
Summary: Oblivious human Zero is protected by boyfriend Kaname from vampires trying to mate with him while in season. Yet, he is willing to mate with Kaname, as well as become a vampire, and live a happy life with his boyfriend. KanameZero TakumaSenri AkatsukiHanabusa m-preg
1. Prologue

**Perfect Mate****-****Going into season, oblivious human Zero Kiryu is a target mate. Vampires mate with humans and ex-humans because female or carrier males tend to be infertile. Zero gets attacked, but is constantly helped but Kaname. Later, Kaname admits that he loves him. Zero agrees to mate with him because he doesn't understand how he feels and to protect himself. He finds out later that if he is pregnant he will lay eggs. (Egg in stomach, egg out all squiggy and cell like, egg turns grey, egg gets a bat pattern, egg turns into a toy bat, egg turns into a real bat with blue eyes for boy and pink eyes for girl, bat turns into a blanket over the baby). However, eggs sometimes unfertilize and day, are laid and die, or are hatched and die. And if they don't, the vampire life isn't easy- as Zero is expected to join it and become an ex-human.**

**Hello guys. Yes. Another new story. I decided that, from all the support I got, and all the updating I do, I can tackle any obstacle. So, even if I have a life out of FFN, I can still make a new story.**

**This was desired again by mimifoxlove- however the idea is mine :3 when I thought it up it was adorable. I had the idea of Kaname and Zero standing watching over a bunch of little vampire eggs. Awwwwwwwwwwww! **

**Okay: I'mma skip all the morning shit, and move right to the main focus. **

Chests heaving, the two teenagers were enclosed in the cupboard. Zero Kiryu, a human attending a school for vampires, had his hands against Kaname Kuran's chest, a ten thousand year old vampire.

"Are we safe?" the human whispered. Swallowing, Kaname nodded. "Can you explain to me now?"

Sighing, Kaname said, "Well, you know we're vampires, right?" Zero nodded, he'd already enrolled in this school knowing it was vampires only- but his adoptive parents were vampires, so he hadn't seen anything wrong with it. "Did your parents… explain why you were adopted?" Zero then shook his head. "Vampires… have an issue…"

"What's that?" Zero asked.

Sighing, Kaname pressed his forehead against his boyfriends. "Female vampires are infertile most of the time, and male vampires who can carry a pregnancy tend to have miscarriages." Zero frowned and nodded. "So… vampires mate with humans, and over thousands of years… humans have developed a season where they're most fertile, and vampires are attracted to it."

"So… that's why you were protecting me…" Zero said, and Kaname laughed and pecked his nose. "But… does that mean you only want to mate with me?"

The vampire looked surprised. "What? No. No. Of course not!" Kaname exclaimed. "I liked you before you went into season. Of course, that's why I didn't want any other vampire touching you… but…" Kaname sighed. "I- I do… want to… mate with you though. You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist you."

Leaning forward, Kaname captured Zero's lips in a kiss.

"But," he added, pulling away. "I'd never force you into anything. You're only sixteen. I've waited ten-thousand years, I can wait ten-thousand more if I need to. Besides… if I did, I'd have to turn you."

Wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck, Zero swayed his hips slightly. "We already discussed this, I'm becoming a vampire when I'm seventeen… and…"

He kissed Kaname back.

"I don't mind becoming your perfect mate."

**And there is the prologue. For the next chaps, there's planning, sex, pregnancy, eggs, hatching, and happy ending XD**


	2. I- Regulations One and Four

**Hai.**

**I really wanna update M-preg goodies. BUT THAR IS NO M-PREG HERE YET NAAAAAAAH! **

**Ben4kevin- mwaahahaha, tell me about it XD. LeikoLauren- Whoo, yes, more yaoi, and thanks so much :3. Awkwardone- its not a soon update, but its an update none-the-less. TearsDrippingDown- I'm sorry its not soon I'm so unorganised! KanamexZerofan- here you go :D. Cyhap- well, you find out in this chap :3. Mimifoxlove- thanks. SunshineProject- hereherehereherehere. Akatsuki Fatale- there's always MOAR! My name is paper YAH- omg, haven't heard from you in ages, thanks XD. READitN- Whooo, yes, *pumps air*. MOARRRR- so cool XD Elvesknightren- thank you.**

**OKAY SO HERE WE GOOOOOO: **

Cross Academy was a school that was, for the most part, strictly for vampires only, however occasionally a human was enrolled here and there. The school currently housed four human's, the rest of their large population was made up of vampires dating from 16 years of age to ten thousand. It prided itself on his students happiness first and foremost, its academic achievement, its facilities, its housing arrangements, its friendly relationships inside school and outside internationally and sometimes globally, as well as its human and vampire co-existing rate. It was the most successful vampire/human school in the world, and it only had four humans in it.

Why, however, they'd been given this information as a project, Zero would never know. Taking a mixture of history and business studies, as well as politics and law, had landed Zero in this mess, but at least he wasn't alone. Kaname took the same classes he did, hence how they'd ended up meeting, and Ichiru, Yori and Kaito shared some of his lessons, so had also gotten this project.

Right now he, and his boyfriend, were mooching in the library.

It had been last week they'd ended up stuck in a closest, and the subject hadn't been brought up since then.

And to think, only last term he and his twin brother had arrived at this school. At first he'd been wary of Kaname, knowing all too well about the Kuran's and their power (they were practically royalty) but it was that kind of complicated love-hate relationship he'd been drawn into and, to put it fairly, he had nothing against vampires, being raised by them and all.

When he sat down at the table across from Kaname he was surprised when the other said, "If we're going to end up mating, we need to plan it."

Zero was a little surprised, but the library was empty so it wasn't like talking here was a bad idea. "Okay. I guess. Well, this is all you Kaname, I literally have no idea what's going on. How it'll work and all that stuff… you're going to have to explain things to me." The pureblood didn't look too impressed at the idea of this. "I mean, I don't even know when I started season or how long it'll be-"

"Seasons last three months at a time, and you get them twice a year," Kaname explained. "You started your one two weeks ago now, roughly."

If he'd known talking to Kaname would be this awkward he'd never of promised to mate with him. After all, he had no idea what he should be expecting from this. Had he rushed into things head-first. "Right," he said, "so… um… planning wise what do you mean?"

"Well, I have to explain to you about your pregnancy, and then about what'll happen to the children afterwards. And there are some rules, or, regulations you have to meet before mating," he said, tapping a pen against a desk, his sienna eyes scanning the room. "Regulation number one, you have to be in the friendship group of the vampire in order to be guarded and protected, two, you need to have met both sides of the family, three, you need to be living together with room for the children, four, your human partner needs to understand how this mating is going to plan out and five, you need to be together for ever and never break up afterwards."

Whistling a little, Zero said, "Whoa. Okay, so…?"

"So at lunch today I want to introduce you to my friends. They already understand the situation."

"Right," Zero said. "And am I never allowed to go see my own friends again?" he asked, a little unsure.

Kaname chuckled a little bit. "Of course. But you'll have to stay in that circle while you're pregnant. Other vampires might, instinctively, attempt to kill the babies." Zero looked horrified at this. "We're a traditional species, it's just in our nature to kill of competition. They can't have you if you're with child or looking after them."

"R-Right…" Zero agreed. "So, what's going on with the pregnancy?"

Kaname sighed and thought about it for a second. "Well, we're going to have to make love. And hopefully you'll conceive." Taking it in Zero nodded, but Kaname glared at him until he took notes shouting 'okay, okay, geez'. "You'll be pregnant for a couple of weeks, and then lay small egg-like things, round like marbles, no-bigger, a bit squishy, a number from one to about twenty-odd. Not all will survive though."

"That's horrible," Zero whined.

Kaname silenced him with a strict, "That's life," before he continued. "In the next couple of weeks, the egg will harden and become grey in colour. Then it would get a bat like pattern on it." Zero looked interested at this, and tried not to snigger at the irony. "It'll then turn into what looks like a bat, still round but a little fluffy. Then, it'll wake up into a real bat, with blue eyes for a girl and pink eyes for a boy."

Tipping his head, Zero asked, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"In the older days, pink was given to boys as a watered down red, red for their courage, while blue was given to girls," Kaname explained, then gave Zero a sharp look that said 'stop interrupting me'. "And from that stage the bat will either die if it is too weak, or turn into a baby, with the bat as a blanket." When Zero made an 'aww' noise he was quickly silenced. "When the bat opens its eyes, we're expected to name it."

Humming in understanding, Zero asked, "What's the survival rate?"

"Depends on how good the parents are," Kaname explained. He crossed his hands under his chin and asked, "So, you understand your pregnancy, right?" A nod. "Good, and because you're a twin, I expect our number to be around twenty, think you can handle that?" A more hesitant nod, but Kaname soothed him by saying, "We'll live in one of my spacious houses. And of course, can you deal with perhaps losing children?" A slow, hesitant nod. "Good, now you understand."

Burying his head into his arms on the desk, Zero asked, "Do you vampires normally do this kind of stuff after only a term of knowing someone?"

Chuckling Kaname said, "Yes. When we vampires fall in love, the only thing that can break it is the death of our partner…" He looked a little sad at that, and Zero remembered Kaname had had someone else ten thousand years ago. "Anyway," he said, quickly, "let's start working on our project, shall we?"

Zero nodded.

They spent the next couple of their free periods booking out books to use and writing notes up in the journals, as well as taking down names from where they got the info from and writing down possible websites that could also help them out. Zero still didn't understand exactly _what _their project would consist of, other than pointless info about the academy, but by the time lunch had rolled around he was too hungry to care.

He'd barely packed his stuff into his bag before Kaname had dragged him out of the library. Ever since Zero had gone into season, he couldn't go a_nywhere _without Kaname coming with him. If he did, he was also harassed by other vampire students and often had to threaten a few heads with his gun. Luckily, no-one had died yet, and Zero still had his v-card. So he stuck to Kaname like glue as the two of them headed straight for the orchard.

"You guys aren't very sociable, hiding in the orchard to eat lunch," Zero said, but Kaname just made a witty comment that earned him an elbow in the ribs as they went through the vine arch into the apple trees, and Kaname signalled a 'hello' to his friends in the distance while Zero got out his phone to text Ichiru.

When Kaname whispered, "Be alert," in his ear he scowled a little and ignored him, for the most part, until someone jumped up in front of him.

"Hi," they said, and extended a pale hand. "My name's Takuma Ichijo, I'm four-hundred years old and at the moment Kaname's best friend." Oh great. Chirpy people. Zero couldn't stand chirpy. They gave him headaches.

But, he took Takuma's hand and mumbled, "Zero Kiryu, nice to meet you."

Takuma then introduced his mate, Senri Shiki, who was three-hundred-and-fifty-two years old yesterday, and cousin of Kaname's descendent Yuuki Kuran, who was sixteen. Her mate, Ruka Souen, was two-hundred-and-one, and her cousins, who were mated, were Akatsuki Kain, two-hundred-and-twenty, and Hanabusa Aidou, who was two-hundred-and-eleven. There was also Senri's friend, Rima Touya, who was three-hundred-and-twenty-seven, and then Kaname's other friend Seiren, who Kaname said was a couple of thousand years old.

Unlike everyone else in the school, they didn't look at him like he was prey, and he felt very comfortable around them, despite having not known of any of them prior. He glared at Kaname for that. At least the pureblood knew of his human twin, and two human friends, and even his vampire friend Maria.

Kaname did look a little sheepish, but other than that didn't seem to care much.

"So," Ruka said once they'd all finished eating and Zero was underlining some of his notes. "Excuse us for gossiping, but how is this relationship going?"

She was talking mostly to Kaname, though glanced toward Zero once. "Why would you be asking this question? I've already told you everything, we're on regulation number one, though we've already covered regulation number four."

"He passed number four?" Takuma asked, and Zero glanced up. "Mmm. You can tell he was raised by vampires."

Rima then quickly gushed, "Has he met your family yet, Kiryu-kun?"

Slowly, the human nodded. "Yeah, he knows my dads. Cross and him are really close, Master doesn't like him at all though." Kaname grimaced a little, but waved it off as if it didn't really matter all that much.

Senri mumbled a little, "Ah, of course, your father is the founder of this school, and your other father is the only vampire member of the hunter council…" Then he asked, "He hasn't met our family though, has he Kaname?"

The brunet looked away a little, "I'd prefer it if he didn't meet your father Senri. Midori's alright though," he added quickly when the other looked a little offended. "He can meet Juuri-oka and Haruka-otou though, if that's alright with them Yuuki?"

Nodding, her wild hair escaping everywhere, the younger girl said, "I'm sure mum and dad won't mind, and you can call them that, you know. They did raise you when you turned into a baby again." Zero had heard of how Kaname turned into a small child again because his aging had restarted, and still found his boyfriends fourteen years of amnesia and adoption by the Kuran family to be amusing, despite them being his descendants. Kaname just groaned.

"Where do you plan to live?" Hanabusa asked, seriously, while he fed Akatsuki some cherries.

Smiling, Kaname said, "I still have a bunch of properties from my past life. The best one for a family home would be Gale House, but I have exactly three-thousand-nine-hundred-and-forty-two other properties, and that's without the Kuran ones I'm supposed to inherit, so there's plenty of heirloom for our children…"

Zero just hummed, uninterested.

It was Akatsuki who smirked and asked, "So, when's the wedding?"

Kaname gave him a harsh glare and hissed. "Silence, Zero's only sixteen, I wouldn't even be mating with him right now without his permission, I doubt marriage is in his future. This isn't the right time."

Chuckling a little, Zero ignored the small amounts of teasing in the group. Kaname was quit right though. At the moment Zero was more than happy with being Kaname's mate and boyfriend, but being a fiancé or even a husband seemed like a trap, it was too soon to spring that kind of level on him, whereas the responsibility of children was more like a gift.

"Whatever," Kaname eventually said and grabbed Zero. "It's next period now, anyway."

Looking over his shoulder, Zero waved a little, before saying, "Don't take that teasing so personally, anyone would think you're afraid of marriage." Kaname gave him a warning glance and Zero just laughed a little. "Alright, alright, so, number one down, yes?"


End file.
